


The Pink and the Black

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Black tactical gear Magnum, F/M, Roleplay, Romance, Shameless Smut, if not. it totally deserve one, yes ! it's a tag !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Just a little one shot about the third episode of season 3, in honor of the very hot and sexy Magnum in tactical gear.Shamelessly smut ! I had to write it ! Forgive me for my dirty mind !I tried to stay focused on my multi chapter fic, but sexy Magnum all wrapped in black tactical gear wouldn't let me write anything else.Also, Doctor who ? Doctor Ethan ? I don’t know who you’re talking about …I don’t know who that guy is…I’m in denial…
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	The Pink and the Black

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will be safe during this holiday season !😍😍😍
> 
> This is a little thing I wrote under the pressure of my horny muse, 😅😅😅  
> I wish you all to have a good times with your family and friends during the holidays !  
> I had to write something, to help with the lack of episodes during this three weeks.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think about it !
> 
> As usual, I don't own them, only CBS do, if it was the case, they would have been doing it since season 1 !

Juliet was preparing herself to go to bed, after a nice diner at la Mariana with her friends, she was dying to let a peaceful and dreamless slumber take over her.

Sadly, all the fighting and emotions of the day were finally catching up with her.

Those dreadful events had left her exhausted and also weirdly nervous, agitated.

Like if all the remains of adrenaline was still boiling in her veins, rending her too tense to sleep right away.

She had hope that Magnum would have left the tikki bar with her, to take her home.

But he didn’t.

He choosed to stay drinking and talking with his brothers in arms, laughing and teasing his friends, instead of going back home with her, his lover.

‘Lover’… She smiled at the term of endearment she choosed to call him in her mind.

‘Boyfriend’ sounded too casual to her.

In her opinion, he was more than just a boyfriend, not like she was going to tell him, he didn’t need anything to flatter his already oversized ego anyway.

She let her rosy lips arch in a small grin, thinking about those few months they spent together, making love in the tide pool under the moonlight, her skin caressed by his hands and the warm waves of the sea.

She would never forget their first time together.

How gentle he was with her, as they kissed slowly, both of them lying on the colorful pareo spread on the sand.

The salted taste of the ocean on his caramel skin, as she explored his body with her mouth, until she decided the house was too far away for what she had in mind.

So they made love on the private beach, thrilled by the idea of doing it outside.

It was a premiere for her, never before she would have agreed to something like that. 

But apparently, her partner had the ability to stir that kind of wild behavior, she didn’t knew she was capable of.

God bless Magnum’s stamina.

She was grateful for his many talents as a lover, even if he was driving her crazy, she didn’t regret the change in their relationship.

After the whole wedding debacle, she remember how defeated Magnum had felt when she rejected him to choose T.C instead. 

Then she decided if she was going to marry someone, she wanted it to be a real wedding, so she backed off, refusing to live in a lie, and prepared herself to leave the island.

She didn’t expect Magnum to be so heartbroken about it, the pain in his eyes edging liking knives into her guilty heart.

Until one day, he just framed her face with his hands and passionately kissed her, leaving her breathless and overwhelmed with want, and promised that he was going to find a way to make her stay in Hawaii.

Of course Magnum had kept his promise and had saved the day with the help of Robin, and she gladly fell in his strong arms, a little surprised by how right it felt to be his.

Juliet sighed, she missed him, and she hated how needy he made her feel.

She used to be so independant, now, she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it.

So she tried to focus on her nightly routine, instead of thinking about his boyish smile.

The delicate smell of roses coming from her lotion was a nice and appeasing. 

Juliet slowly massaged her thighs, and arms, closing her eyes, imagining her lover’s hands on her sensitive skin.  
‘Damn !’ Her treacherous mind was going back to him again.

She groaned, and closed her eyes, ‘enough for tonight’, she thought, as she turned off the lights, and left the ensuite bathroom.  
She needed to sleep, and not fantasize about her handsome and mischievious navy seal.

Juliet barely took a step into her bedroom, when someone suddenly grabbed her and push her hard against the wall.

A hand roughly covered her mouth to silence her, and a knife was pressed against her throat.

Juliet didn’t dare to move, her heart was racing in her chest like crazy, she waited for an opening to teach to her opponent, that attacking her was a really bad idea.

She couldn’t stop herself from flinching when the intruder brought his head closer to smell her, burying his hidden face in her neck.

She tried to push him away, but he tightened his hold on her jaw, and throat, threatening her, and whispered in a rough voice :  
« Don’t move ! …don’t ….fucking…..move…. »

‘That voice’….Thought Juliet.

She knew that voice.

She couldn’t believe it.

« Magnum ? » she tried to mutter against his hand gagging her.

Juliet raised her eyebrow suspisciously, and tried to rip the balaclava off the intruder’s head, but he grabbed both of her hands to push them over her head, trapping her between him and the wall.

Her silky pale pink night gown rose dangerously high on her thighs, revealing her white lacy panties, and she felt his dick twitch in his pants against her.

Juliet studied the chocolate brown eyes staring at her and she knew it was him.

So he wanted to surprised her, she thought a little amused, it could have worked if he had kept his mouth shut.

But her partner was a ‘chatty cathy’, and of course he had to give himself up by talking too much.

Juliet smirked, and let her body go slack, dropping all her weight in his hands, she slid her leg behind his, to make him stumble and then suddenly rose up, to head butt him hard under his chin.

Magnum cursed, under the shock, the blow she gave him, had hit him hard enough to make him trip, but he still didn’t let her go.

She smiled devilishly at him, and put her foot on his bended knee, to climb him like a tree, trapping his head between her thighs in a lock, and pushed him down with all her weight, until he hit the floor hard enough to make him see stars.

Magnum finally released her hands under the shock, Juliet grabbed his knife, and tore off his balaclava, to reveal his face, taunting him with a smirk.

« Seriously Magnum ! You are so bad at this ! » She told him, shaking her head with a smile.

« What ? It had worked today ! » He answered with a boyish grin, his dark silky strands falling on his forehead.

Juliet liked his longer hair, she had asked him to let them grow longer during the lockdown, she relinquished herself in caressing his sleek black hair, letting the silken strands slid between her fingers, slowly massaging his scalp to soften the blow she had given him, until he moaned shamelessly between her hands.

His cute dimples, and his hard muscles wrapped in all black tactical gear, were definitly a turn on for her.

When she saw him in this outfit today, she had felt warmth pooled low in her belly, and she asked him in a whisper to keep the outfit, lightly squeezing his butt, and biting her lip, to make him understand what she wanted.

Of course it was impossible, because they were evidences, so Magnum had spent his afternoon looking for the same outfit.

He asked her if his own military one was good enough, but she was adamant and said no, it had to be all black.

Magnum had laugh, seeing how serious she was about this little role playing game, so he got her the tactical gear she wanted, he was ready to do anything to please his naughty little princess.

« So mister intruder ? Should I call Katsumoto to arrest you ? » She asked in a sultry voice.

« Mmmmhhh…Who said it was over ? » Replied Magnum glancing at her defiantly.

« I won Magnum ! » Retorted Juliet with a pout.

« From where I am, I feel very lucky… it didn’t seem like I lost…» Continued Magnum with a smirk, still trapped between her thighs.

Being so close to her crotch, was giving him all sorts of erotic ideas, he smiled with lust in his eyes, not missing the way she was squirming against him.

Juliet felt her blood rose on her face, and heat rush in her center, Magnum took the opportunity to snatch the knife from her hand, and rolled them on the side to bring her up, in a swift move.

Juliet was aroused by how easily he could carry her in his strong arms.

In a second, he had her back against the wall, her thighs still wrapped around his neck, thanks to yoga and her very flexible body.

Magnum planted the knife in the bathroom door, out of her reach, and grabbed her thighs to push them down around his waist, making her hissed disapprovingly.

Usually, she would have made a comment about the dent in the door, but right now, she was up against the wall, with him between her thighs, and she only wanted one thing…

« Fuck me ! » She whispered in low tone, grabbing him by his black vest to bring him closer.

Hearing his uptight, and very well mannered british partner using this crude language was enough to get him riled.

Magnum let his hands wandered along her thighs, caressing her warm skin until he reached her butt.

He firmly grabbed the round flesh in his hands, squeezing them, letting his fingers slid inside her panties.

Juliet bit her lip, in anticipation, and pushed her pelvis against his erection, making him groaned loudly.

He bent down to take her lips in a burning kiss, rough and unforgiving.

Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, battling hers, none of them willing to surrender.

Magnum brushed her rebellious curls away from her face, and slip two fingers between her lips and growled : « Suck... »

Juliet shivered at his gravely voice and commanding tone.

She gladly complied and sucked on his fingers eagerly, closing her eyes with a sinful expression on her face.

Thomas felt himself getting harder and harder, seeing her like this, his erection painfully trapped in his pants.

With one hand, he opened his belt and zipper, finally freeing his hard shaft from his prison.

He took his fingers off her mouth, and slowly pushed them between her sensitive folds, pressing his thumb on her clit to make her groan in pleasure.

Magnum sucked on her neck, hard enough to bruise, marking her, and let his teeth slowly graze her flushed skin.

He pushed her already wet panties further to the side, to let his fingers thrust deeper inside of her.

Juliet arched her back and moaned, thrilled by the profound intrusion.

He set a rapid rythm, in and out of her, until he felt her walls starting to flutter around his fingers.

« Magnum… » 

She purred in his ear out of breath, signaling him how close she was. 

She pushed him down to show him hat she wanted.

And Magnum followed her request by dropping on his knees, to satisfy his sinful goddess.

Juliet lifted one thigh to rest it on his muscular shoulder, while he grabbed her hips to bring her center closer to his face.

He breathed and blowed teasingly on her quivering entrance, cruelly not touching it.

Juliet tightened her grip in his hair, growing impatient, and moaned loudly at the first long stroke of his tongue, between her sensitive folds.

Magnum was a blabbermouth, thought Juliet, but damn ! He could use that tongue so blissfully, that she was willing to forgive him anything.

« Oh god ! » She cried out, when she felt the first rush of her climax edge into her.

Magnum didn’t let her go.

Instead, he applied more pressure on her front wall, with his two fingers moving fast and deep inside of her.

He sucked harder on her clit, until she had ridden the last waves of her release.

Still trembling and overwhelmed by her orgasm, Juliet felt Magnum’s hands descend on her thighs, to slowly pull down her panties.

He stood up to fuse their lips in a sensual kiss, grabbing the back of her head possessively, to thrust his tongue in her mouth, sharing the sinful taste of her sensitive folds with her.

Juliet let her hands wandered under his black shirt, her fingernails slowly grazing and teasing his firm abs.

She followed a trail down, to stroke his erection, proudly standing up against his stomach, making Magnum growled with arousal.

Sastified by the effect she had on him, she purred in his ear : 

« Take me now….Hard….And fast…. »

Magnum didn’t need another word, he hooked his hands under the round flesh of her butt.

He lifted her to align her entrance with his hard dick, and just shoved it, deep and hard, like she wanted.

The sudden intrusion took their breath away.

Both thrilled by the mix of pleasure and pain, they moaned loudly, abandonning themselves in the shattering sensation.

Juliet arched her back, and tightened her grip in his hair, as he slowly withdrew from her hot center, in a slow torturous motion.

« Fuck ! » He growled out of breath, « so tight ! » he muttered, in her neck, fighting to control his moves.

And then, he shoved his dick back in, hard enough to make her mewl, thrusting deep inside of her, filling her to the limit.

Magnum was glad that Kumu wasn’t on the property for the night, because he was sure, you could hear Juliet’s loud moans all over the main house.

« Oh god !.... Don’t stop ! » She cried, with her eyes closed, biting her lips in ectasy.

Magnum smiled, very proud of himself, and snapped his hips forward, in sharp thrusts, pistonning his hard shaft into her wet heat.

After fighting all day, Juliet surrender herself to his torturous rythm. 

She attached her arms around his neck and relinquish herself in the blissful sensation, panting and moaning loudly into his ears, letting him know how good and skillful he was.

Magnum felt her tight walls flutter around him.

He knew she was about to come.

So he squeezed her butt in a bruising grip, holding her into place to thrust into her, harder and faster.

He set a punishing rythm in and out of her, fuelled by his burning desire, until she came with a moan of pleasure, pushing him over the edge with her.

Magnum held her close to him, as he let his powerful spurts fill her.

He peppered small kisses in her neck, licking her sensitive skin.

When her fevered eyes finally looked back at him, his thrusted his tongue back in her mouth, in a languid and possessive kiss.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Juliet woke up the next day, with the first rays of sunshine going through the windows.

She smiled seeing her blush pink night gown, spread over his black tactical gear on the floor.

She couldn’t stop a shiver of pleasure going through her, when she felt his hand gently squeeze the round flesh of her butt, in his sleep.

She knew it was probably his favorite part of her body, and grinned seeing his fingers printed on her bruised skin.

Juliet turned around to watch him sleep peacefully, resting her head on his strong arm.

She carefully brushed a rebellious curl away from his forehead, mesmerized by the beauty of his serene face.

She felt her heart grow fonder in her chest, heavy with love and adoration, finally understanding that she would gladly woke up like this for the rest of her life.


End file.
